


Opportunity Knocks but Once

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Happy Anniversary Persona 5!, M/M, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: They were like polar opposites in just about every way imaginable. It became so obvious during their infiltration of Niijima's Palace. Crow was shrewd, clever and quick to formulate some sort of strategy. He, on the other hand, usually just winged it and figured his way through as obstacles came up. So, working together they were able to make up to compliment each other's style effectively, Crow foresight and planning meshed well with Joker's agility and improvisation. Maybe because they were opposites, both in the Metaverse and out of it, was what attracted Akira to him so much.-Or-In which Akira tries to connect with the person who plans to murder him.





	Opportunity Knocks but Once

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all of you! ALL OF YOU I have met inspiring, amazing, BREATHTAKING people in this fandom and I love you all! Everyone single one of you who have lifted me up and made me feel like I could do anything. I love every single one of you.  
> I'm glad P5 has brought us together!  
> Thanks menthechocolat as always for betaing for me. Thank you, Aoba for listening to me ramble on and on about this and fueling me with ideas.
> 
> Also a special thanks to [ Magu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi) for the [ ART OF THIS FIC](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/173150432432/welcome-back-to-earth-this-scene-from-a) It's SO CUTE and was such a nice surprise! I love it so much! Go support their art please and check out their AO3 if you haven't!!!!

"Morgana, please?” He clapped his hands together and stared at his friend over the rim of his glasses. The frigid blue gaze of the feline was unyielding but he managed not to look away from his glare.

"You're full of stupid ideas."

"How is this stupid?" He asked, feigning some sort of ignorant shock as he dropped his pleading hands to rest one elbow on his knee and his other hand pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. This really wasn't the most preposterous idea he had ever come up with in his life.

"How is this not stupid, Akira?" Morgana sat up in an obvious display that he was serious about his opposition to the leader of the Phantom Thieves meeting with the person who planned on betraying them in a few weeks time.

Alone at that.

Okay, maybe it was in the top-ten of his 'most preposterous ideas ever' list, but it didn't wrack up to a top-five moment.

Akira let out a sigh of irritation and straightened himself out to once again be at Morgana's eye level. He was nothing if not persistent. It wasn't as if he needed his friend's permission to go out and do whatever he wanted, he just didn't want a chaperone for this and the cat was not budging on his position.

"Morgan—"

"Nope."

"Just hang out with one of the girls today. I'll text Futaba—"

"Nope."

"Haru."

"No."

"Ann~?" He bartered, voice wavering with promise. Somewhere back in his mind, he apologized to his friend for using her as a final bargaining chip.

For a second, Morgana was quiet, as if pondering the suggestion but Akira's newly built hope was smashed in the same amount of time that it had been constructed.

"I'll tell every one of them what you are doing." He threatened. "None of this idea is smart, even if you think you're being clever. What if he decided to just off you right then and there! We wouldn't have any idea."

"Come on..." Akira threw his arms up and crossed them over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. It's true, none of this half-baked plan was a wise move. Especially now that Futaba successfully recorded Akechi plotting about how he planned to frame Akira's death as a suicide from her hack job on his phone. But of course, it bothered him. It bothered all of them but their overly cautious behavior about him was also starting to grate on his nerves. Futaba all but glared at Akechi anytime her and Akira were in Leblanc together and he happened to show up. Ann mother-henning him in the Casino, asking if he was okay all the time. Even Yusuke, whose sense of personal space was never particularly ideal, was crowding him more.

It was suffocating and caused such an unrest in him that he was beginning to feel useless. Especially when his teammates' overprotectiveness coupled with Akechi himself. More than the obvious unsettling feeling that someone helping him was actively planning his death with someone else unknown... no more than that was that the detective was able to be so calm and play along this easily. It was obvious that there was some sort of tension in the group but he didn't even seem phased by his plans to murder him. And that was just icing on the cake of things that kind of bothered him.

Okay, it more than bothered him.

How could someone plotting to murder him act so... normally around him? Throughout Niijima's Palace, he had seen another side of Akechi he wasn't expecting. He was smug and bold, daring and calculated but most importantly—

He was having fun. The laughs he released after battles, working with them through coordinated attacks and looting treasure boxes, Akechi was positively cheery during their ventures. And no one, not one damn person on this earth was that good an actor.

Especially not a high school detective who was run ragged by work, school and celebrity appearances on TV.

It nagged at him all this time and Akira finally decided to do something about it, to take a chance to find some kind of answer behind all of this. He had changed so much since coming to Tokyo and perhaps he was more in tune with those around him but...

There was more to this story than met the eye.

"Look," He rolled his shoulder and gently massaged it before slouching in his chair. Averting his eyes from Morgana's judgmental stare, he continued. "I know that this is dumb but... I just want to see if I can change something. Or convince him otherwise."

He heard Morgana start to speak before he cut him off. "You guys aren't as close to him as I am. I get stronger through these connections with people. Akechi included whether we like it or not. The least I can do is try. Just once, please? I promise nothing bad would happen. Akechi isn't the type to deviate from a plan and act early.”

He heard his friend growl in irritation and let out the heaviest sign he had ever heard.

"It's for the mission, right?"

He perked up, biting the corners of his mouth to keep from smiling. Really, it wasn't an appropriate time to be grinning so he settled on a firm nod.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What else would it be for? I'm not going to tell him what we know or anything like that." He waved the worry away with his hand. "I just want to see if I can change anything... Get some sort of control in my life, Morgana." This whole situation sucked. Between trying to clear the Palace and the ever-looming deadline of his execution by Akechi's hands, doing nothing was making him even more restless.

It seemed to be enough to convince Morgana, who reluctantly agreed. Akira bit back another smile as he texted Futaba about taking their friend for the day.

Odaiba was pretty far away from Yongenjaya, a few trains and a brisk walk by the water on a November afternoon. But the chance was too good to pass up. Last week he had won two tickets in a lottery game to the Ferris Wheel which had a limited window of use. Being as poor as he was as a high school student and also supplying all the tools to the Phantom Thieves, he couldn't afford many expenditures besides the occasional lottery game and Big Bang Burger challenge. He also didn't like to waste opportunities, so when he decided to try to see if he could persuade a certain detective about his plans to murder him—

Well, the Ferris Wheel came to mind. It was far away from everyone, so even if Morgana decided to spill his plans to Futaba, it would take a while for him and Akechi to be found... plus a good way to be completely one-on-one with the detective.

His fingers were trembling as he opened a line with Akechi, his heart hammering with some apprehension and... excitement. There was some doubt clouding his overly optimistic plan, so it surprised him when Akechi agreed so pliantly.

He didn't even have to wait five minutes for an email back from him saying he was free for the day.

Of course, Akira prefaced it with wanting to discuss their progress in the Casino Palace. Otherwise, he didn't think Akechi would give him the time of day.

Morgana had stared him down as he got ready; throwing on a simple black jacket over a dark v-neck sweater and swiping his hair back behind one ear.

"For the mission, right?" He scowled in a mocking manner, tail flicking against a stack of books on the desk.

He laughed and patted the cat's head. "Of course." He winked and snickered as Morgana batted at his hand.

"Then stop looking so excited about it. It's making me sick."

"There's nothing to worry about, Morgana. You're acting like my mom."

"Nothing to worry about, my ass."

"Uh-huh, I've got this handled."

But as the train rocked, the unease in his mind began to amplify. He absolutely didn't have this handled. That unease turned to dread that choked out the initial giddiness he had been experiencing. His nerves balled in his stomach as he got off at the stop and began to make his trek towards the area of the giant Gundam statue where Akechi said he would meet him.

Now that he was out here, this far away from Shibuya... this was—horrifying. Morgana was right, he was filled with stupid ideas.

He didn't even know how he was going to sneak around the subject or see how he could change the detective's mind. Now that he really had a long train ride to think about it, he had no plan. He wasn't much of a planner, which made his position as leader a bit difficult sometimes. He was much more a 'go with the flow' kind of guy but this type of situation and the type of person he would be dealing with means that he going into a battle blind with no weapon or shield.

Akechi was obviously the type of person who planned meticulously, whose every move held meaning and every decision held a weight to it. He could barely wrap his head around the idea that someone planned their every day like he did. Between that and his busy lifestyle, he didn't understand how Akechi wasn't burnt out. Or if he already was...

They were like polar opposites in just about every way imaginable. It became so obvious during their infiltration of Niijima's Palace. Crow was shrewd, clever and quick to formulate some sort of strategy. He, on the other hand, usually just winged it and figured his way through as obstacles came up. So, working together they were able to make up to compliment each other's style effectively, Crow foresight and planning meshed well with Joker's agility and improvisation. Maybe because they were opposites, both in the Metaverse and out of it, was what attracted Akira to him so much.

He almost stopped walking in the small crowd headed towards the shopping center as the thought occurred to him. He frowned. Akira was attracted to him. Akechi was entertaining, chatty and filled with information that was utterly useless but nonetheless interesting. He enjoyed hearing him prattle on and on about weird subjects at Leblanc while he was working. And it didn't help that he was attractive as well. Akira was sure Akechi knew just how polished and refined he was. Definitely not like Akira, who most days put very basic care into his looks. Akechi was on another level of stunning, though.

From the round of his lips as he blew steam off of his coffee, to the way his face lit up when they spoke... it was enough to make his stomach clench and his heart skip a few beats. It was easy to get lost in conversation with the detective; he was pleasant to listen to, no matter what the subject was. Akechi could be talking about different types of food molds and Akira would be just as eager to listen to him as if he were reading some kind of romantic poetry.

It was easy to identify that Akira was smitten, which was another part of the problem. It couldn't just have been 'this cute guy you like is getting closer to you'. No, it just had to be 'this cute guy you like is getting closer to you to kill you and make it look like a suicide' situation that was also making him anxious.

But maybe today would change all that... somehow. Some personal time with Akechi was both an exhilarating thought and also a stressful one. But there was nothing he could do now.

He finally arrived at the giant Gundam statue after having some issues locating it behind the shopping center. It was so massive, he felt foolish for missing it until he had to consult a map.

Looking up at it, he couldn't help but smile at it though. It was easy to feel a bit nostalgic at the sight of a giant mobile suit. It reminded him of simpler days when he would pilot his bike as a child, screaming into the whistling winds around him as if rushing into battle until his legs gave out and he accidentally swallowed more bugs than he cared to ever admit or remember.

It was one of his favorite games as a kid, hopping on his bike and pedaling over the rolling hills of the countryside until he reached the ocean that he swore was an alien planet due to the jagged rocks that jutted from the white sand beach. For hours he would splash in the ocean, kicking and punching at invisible enemies until he would fall into the waves and know that he saved the world. It was stupid but he missed those times... things were so much easier back then.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly and whip around.

"Welcome back to Earth."

He stared at the other person who touched his shoulder— who was pulling down a white medical mask from his mouth and pushing a pair of thin, red transparent frames up onto his nose. Heat climbed up his neck and into his face once the realization of who was talking to him dawned on him.

Since when did Akechi wear glasses?

He hadn't ever seen the detective sporting such a laid-back look. His hair half tied back, letting the underneath cover his neck... which was still covered by a loose turtleneck sweater under a long dark cardigan. It was so very different from the usual stiff collared shirt and tie. Akira felt his eyes travel downward before he could stop himself. Were his legs always that long too? Either way, dark colors really suited him. His gaze drifted back to Akechi's face and he felt himself swallowing hard as brown eyes stared straight through him. Eyes that seemed overly worried and riddled with concern.

"Sorry did I startle you? You were spacing out for a good while." He asked cooly, a soft smile present on his lips. The reality of his terrible idea was starting to reform in his head, replacing all the warmth that had been occupying him before as he stared at the statue. This really wasn't fair. None of this was. Why did Akechi have to look this good?

_ Stop it. _ He told himself and mentally pushed that demand to Akechi as well. There was no way he was actually worried about Akira’s prolonged silence. Smug bastard.

Akira covered his pause with a cough. “No, I knew you were there." He lied as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, recovering enough composure to at least stop making an idiot out of himself before he even started talking. Even though his tongue felt like it had grown three times the size it was before.

Upon opening his eyes again, he found the gentle smile had turned into a tiny sneer. A hint of smug, pompous superiority hid in the upturn of Akechi’s lips that quickly hid behind the detective’s gloved hand as he covered a laugh.

Dammit, why did he have to be attracted to Akechi, again? This was cruelty.

“I see, I see.” He hummed, not buying Akira’s bluff. “Well, you wanted to talk to me?”

Finally, his brain started working again, not distracted by the sight of the guy who was going to kill him showing up and taking his breath away.

“Ah, yeah.” He stammered out, scolding himself mentally to stop staring at him. “Sorry, were you doing something today?” He motioned towards the detective’s clothing.

“Oh, nothing in particular. I actually had a day off so I was enjoying the weather.”

“What, you’re in disguise then?” It felt stupid to ask but as Akechi folded his mask and put it in his cross body bag, Akira realized that was probably the case…

Hence making him feel even more childish than he had just a second ago. Thankfully, Akechi didn’t seem to notice.

“Something like that, the mask and glasses help more than I ever thought they would.” He flashed him a kind smile that made Akira’s stomach twist again. This didn’t feel like a meeting to discuss the progress of the Phantom Thieves. Hell, all of the sudden this didn’t even feel like a tricky inquiry about Akechi’s true intentions. This felt like a—

“— to date?”

Akira blinked hard, Akechi’s voice grounding him back to reality with one dauntless word. Was he speaking out loud or did he miss something? His heart froze in his chest.

“No, no you got it wrong. This isn't a date." He covered up quickly, raising his hand to wave off the misconception. However, Akechi's face soured a bit and Akira quickly felt his once frozen heart thaw until it was nothing but steam. He missed something.

“I... I asked if everything was all right up to date, seeing that you called me here on a Sunday to discuss our progress." Akechi's voice was gentle but pointed, stabbing him in the gut with seamless ease. The arch of his brow and the tilt of his head as his chin rested in his hand as he stared straight into Akira's eyes... no his soul, because he could not bring himself to meet Akechi's gaze that was narrowed in scrutiny.

For the second time in minutes, Akira felt his face burning as his brain caught up with what exactly he just did. Oh, he wanted to  _ die _ . He wanted to die right there and then. If Akechi wanted to shoot him right here, he'd be doing him a favor. At least in death, he wouldn't be such an embarrassment.

“A-ah," Akira cleared his throat, trying in vain to recover. "Yes, yes of course. There wouldn’t be any other reason. Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well recently.” He bit the inside corner of his lip as he lied again and looked towards the Ferris wheel in the distance. If only he could teleport. If only he were actually a mech pilot so he could jettison his way out of the area and go die alone on some planet somewhere. How could he put his foot so far into his mouth? Joker would never do this, no. Joker was suave and smooth while Kurusu Akira was a bumbling idiot with a crush on his soon-to-be murderer.

_ Stop freaking out, Akira. _ He lectured himself once again, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of what looked to be a cafe. As jittery as he was, maybe something cold and refreshing would help him calm down.

"I see." The detective's voice spoke volumes to the discomfort of the situation. He needed to break up the tension... he needed to change the subject.

“Coffee first?” He offered, trying hard not to over analyze Akechi’s frown which was swept away in almost an instant. There wasn't much of a pondering pause from the detective, who readjusted his shoulder bag and straightened out the long cardigan he was wearing.

“If you insist."

He was grateful Akechi wasn't going to ask him about his slip up.

They walked in silence towards the coffee shop, taking care not to get in anyone's photos and avoid the small children running around the feet of the giant mech statue. He had never been alone with Akechi before, not like this anyway. The tension he felt in the atmosphere was almost unbearable and part of him wished Morgana had won their little spat earlier. In his mind, he calmly told himself to relax and act natural. Recover from the word vomit of earlier and keep his face from burning. Be cool and normal... whatever that meant. He took in a deep breath and imagined they were in Leblanc as he ordered his and Akechi's coffee. This was no different than being back in Yongenjaya. He chanted this mentally until he and the detective were sitting right across from each other in the cramped little cafe.

"Thank you." Akechi smiled over his cup.

"For what?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, finally relaxing a bit as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee had become something of a comfort for him.

"Buying. It's been a long time since someone has treated me to a drink."

"I'll comp your next visit to Leblanc then." He chuckled and took a small sip of his cold brew.

"Do you actually have the authority to do that?" Akechi asked, stirring a packet of sugar into his own drink.

"I do if I don't ask permission."

The detective prince laughed and shook his head. "A thief through and through, I see."

"It's for a good cause. We usually throw a party for new recruits so the least I can do is get your coffee now and again." He teased back, the flow of conversation no longer stifled by his ogling and the misunderstanding from just a few minutes ago. He was so grateful, this day really could only get better from here. This whole situation was climbing his charts on 'worst ideas ever' though.

"I think I prefer that to a party."

Before he could stop himself, his mouth was already moving.

"Even after, if you want." He suggested before taking another sip, carefully studying the other's face. "After all this is over."

Akechi stared at him for just a moment of silence and offered a sincere smile that melted through any pretenses Akira had about this meetup.

"I would like that very much."

It didn't even bother Akira that he lied to him that easily.

"Good, I'll look forward to it then."

The silence they fell into was comfortable and peaceful as they both drank their coffee and enjoyed the simple, albeit a bit noisy, atmosphere of the coffee shop. Akira felt his shoulders slump with ease and comfort, basking in the smell of ground coffee. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"So," It was Akechi that broke the silence between them first and Akira raised an eyebrow at him. "why Odaiba? Don't tell me you really just wanted to come see the Gundam. I didn't think of you as that kind of guy who liked _ anime _ ."

Oh, that was uncool, stabbing him in an obvious weak spot.

"No, that's not it. I just haven't been out this way much since I moved here. Last time I was kinda in this area was Destinyland and that didn't go quite.. as well as we wanted so I thought I'd give it another visit." He explained as calmly as possible. 

"And you decided to do that with me?" The question was innocent enough but those dark russet eyes told him otherwise. There was a sharpness to them, the way his lashes veiled them drew Akira into and wouldn't let him look away. He was falling into some sort of trap, he was sure of it. He was charmed and positively ensnared by Akechi’s spell.

"Yeah... with you." He responded earnestly, the detective's gaze yanking the truth from him with such ease it almost made him blush.

Almost.

But it was the detective's turn it seemed.

Some kind of energy between them was captivating them both, locking them together in some sort of spellbound enjoyment. Akira could feel it pulsating through him, an electrical shock that hummed with warmth and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Akechi's face flush just the slightest. He found a crack, some kind of hole in his defensive wall that he constructed all around him. Was that just a glimpse of his true feelings? 

He wanted to find more. More genuine smiles and laughs, more worries and weaknesses. He wanted to explore them all. Somewhere, deep down, he had this hunch about the detective. He didn’t know where it came from or when it even materialized in his head.

They were more alike than he first thought. 

And they were equally different.

But those similarities, those experiences in both of their lives is what tangled them together in this ceaseless mess. And Akira wanted more. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to further break down those barriers so carefully constructed around Akechi Goro but—

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Akechi started, stirring his half drank coffee. 

And just like that, the walls repaired themselves and Akira was staring at the devilish actor once again. Dammit... the mood totally shifted to one that of superficial professionalism. Shit. He missed his opportunity.

And with it he already began to miss the intimacy that was hanging around them, smothering the atmosphere with comfort and ease. 

He leaned back in the booth and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to mask his irritation with the same business tone Akechi was offering. "Right, well. I think we are pretty close to finishing up the Palace. But the deadline is pretty far away still." This felt wrong. This felt so wrong. There was a moment between them. There was no way Akechi didn’t feel it and now they were tiptoeing around the obvious elephant in the room. It didn’t feel like the time or the place to discuss business of all things.

"Ah, actually, maybe we shouldn't be talking about Thieves stuff in public." He quipped, looking around at the bustling shop. There were many a fallacy in the excuse he just mustered but Akechi didn't seem too phased by it, perhaps wanting to change the subject himself and brush their personal talk under some sort of rug.

"Perhaps you're right. It seems that anywhere the Phantom Thieves are mentioned brings some sort of unwarranted attention. We should move then. Any suggestions?"

"I actually won tickets to the Ferris Wheel last week." He pulled out his wallet and fished out the slips of paper and presented it to the detective. "They expire tomorrow too. Did you want to go?" 

There was another pensive look in Akechi's narrowed eyes but he turned to Akira with a small, but genuine smile. "Sure, why not? We are already out here."

That smile was worth all the embarrassment that had plagued him in the last hour. Maybe there was still a chance to create more moments with him. To try to break through his exterior again. There was no tutorial on this, no way to look up how to make someone open up about their feelings and goals…

The only thing Akira had to prepare for this was… himself. Not exactly a well balanced hand but he would deal it nonetheless. He had no expectations anymore, just tried to let the situation pan out and go with the flow.

They chatted on the way to giant ride about stupid things. Somehow they got into a rather heated discussion about which Gundam series was better (Akira easily favoring Wing while Akechi dismantled his argument with how 00 was more impactful rather than simply iconic) and bantered along the way with the flaws in each other's favorite mobile suits. Akira took a second to point out how hypocritical it was of Akechi to tease him about liking anime when he obviously had some knowledge of it too. Just as the detective was defending his position about keeping up with popular shows, they entered a strange car garage.

Akira stopped mid sentence and looked around. "Are you sure this is right?"

The detective peered into the distance and nodded. "Yes, there's the sign. How strange that they are making us walk through this."

"Yeah, it kinda looks like cars out of Tron." 

Akechi scoffed at his answer and Akira shot him a glare.

"I've heard of this place from blogs I follow, it’s kind of its own race course and a museum for car enthusiasts." The detective explained, shifting his glasses to read one of the signs.

"Oh, I see. You’re the type of guy who follows  _ blogs _ ." Akechi shot him a look much similar to the one Akira had exchanged with him earlier as his pointed insult was slung back at him. Akira laughed before a sporty black and red car caught his attention. He had really never seen anything like it. "Akechi, look at this." He motioned for him to follow him. It was so stylish and smooth. He didn't even want to know how much it cost. "Could you see yourself driving something like this?" He asked, turning towards the other who just walked up beside him.

"Hmm... a bit too flashy for me." He stated, hand supporting his chin as he thought about it. "It's not very practical, even if it's a good brand. Besides, I'm more of a motorcycle guy, myself."

He blinked at him and couldn't help a small smile as he imagined the detective swerving onto a crime scene with pizzazz and yelling something about how justice would be served or some cliche shit. "Yeah, I can see it. You should get one someday. Erm, a motorcycle, not this." He motioned towards the car before shooting Akechi a grin.

Had he not been staring, he would have missed the subtle change of expressions in the detective's face as his eyes glazed over, unfocused.

"Yeah... maybe I will." He whispered before blinking and turning his head towards Akira. He looked like he was staring straight through Akira...like he was made of nothing but air. However, the moment was gone as quickly as it had come. Another moment missed.

"But, right now I'm just focused on school and work. Can't get distracted by frivolous things like motorcycles." The plastic smile found its way back to Akechi's face and Akira felt a bit disappointed by it. Did he really have to hide behind that mask so much? Was he even getting through to him?

He supposed not, but it was better than just giving up.

"Yeah, you can work on getting a bike after you graduate... Do you plan to go to school around Tokyo?"

Another slight variance appeared on the other's face, a tiny twitch of his lips but the smile persisted. "Maybe! I hope I can find a place to take my application."

Akira chuckled and looked back at the elaborate cars. "Any place would be happy to have you."

He heard Akechi hum beside him and felt the warmth of his shoulder press against his own. His heart fluttered into his throat. "That would be nice. What about you?"

His fingernails bit into the palm of his hand and he laughed. "I try not to think about the future a lot. It's just kinda depressing." There wasn't much of a future for him now. All the changed when he got wrongfully arrested. Even if he survived the year, even if the guy by his side somehow didn’t end up murdering him, he would have a hard time anywhere he went. 

"Is that so? I think it about it a bit too much."  He watched Akechi stare at the cars in the lot before their eyes met again. "I also find it bleak."

There it was again, that heavy atmosphere that suffocated the breath out of his lungs.  They both stared at each other before a buzzing noise began to ring against Akira's leg. Shit, what was that mood? He kept getting swept up in the moments as they rolled in, like a strike of lightning paralyzed him. He busied himself with his phone, glancing at the message Futaba just sent him asking him if he was alive. He rolled his eyes and muttered an apology to the detective who nodded at him. Quickly he typed that he was fine and slid the phone into his jeans. He welcomed the distraction, the heat rising between them was starting to get unbearable again.

"Your chaperone?" 

Akira scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

"I promise I won't make you miss your curfew, tell them not to worry so much." The glint in Akechi's eyes made Akira elbow him in the ribs for teasing him. Akechi rubbed the spot with a laugh lingering on his lips.

That was... a really good look on him. He was having fun again.

More importantly, Akira didn’t have to even try very hard. This was shaping up to be a much better day than he anticipated. 

"Come on, let's get going before they say I’ve been kidnapped and send the police after me."

The detective chuckled. "It's fine, I am the police."

"Then be gentle with me officer." He mocked in a singsong voice, now getting an elbow in his ribs before Akechi led the way outside. Before long, they landed in the queue for the Ferris wheel. The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon as they reached the counter, pausing their conversation about Featherman they struck up while waiting in line.

"Tickets?" The lady asked, holding out her hand as Akira presented them to her.

"Thank you. Now would you like to ride the normal car or the clear car? The clear one will take a few minutes longer to get on if you chose."

Clear?

"What do you mean, _ clear _ car?" Akechi asked, voicing Akira's unspoken concern.

"The carriage is transparent sir, see?" She pointed with her whole hand to a car that was almost completely down to the entrance point of the ride. Akira could see parts of the mall through it. It would probably look like they were levitating in mid air that way.

"Oh, that's really cool." Akira nodded and looked back at Akechi... whose pale face told him he did not share the same opinions as he did. Maybe Akechi wasn't good with heights?

"Wait, is that not good?" He asked the detective who stared at him before visibly swallowing hard.

"It's... it's fine."

_ Liar _ . 

Akira didn't ask though, he knew when to take a hint. "I think we will just do a normal car for today." He said politely. The lady behind the ticket counter nodded and motioned for them to step forward.

"Your ride will be sixteen minutes! Please do not rock the carriage and be sure to enjoy the view of Tokyo Bay!" She said as a few men helped them get onto a red car that was headed right for them.

They were quickly locked into the egg-shaped contraption and sent off towards the sky, climbing ever so slowly.

Akira let out a sigh of relief as he sat down. "This is kinda cool." He remarked, deciding not to comment on Akechi's reaction to the clear car offer earlier. The detective sat across from him and let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, it is. I've never had a chance to do this before, actually."

"A Ferris Wheel?"

Akechi shook his head. "Never had the time, I'm not terribly fond of heights though traveling the world has always been something of a pipe dream for me." He turned his head to look out the carriage as the ride climbed to new heights.

"Why just a pipe dream?" He leaned on his hand and watched the detective carefully. His heart was fluttering again, soaring through his chest. This was terribly intimate, the two of them absolutely alone together but... Akira didn't feel uncomfortable, even with the ever looming thought that this person would soon be killing him. It didn’t resonate with him, it didn’t matter really.

"It's unrealistic." He said simply with a shrug gliding off his shoulders.

"Well, I mean a lot of things are unrealistic. Like someone preferring Featherman R to Featherman Z but here you are.”

“You really have a terrible sense of humor.” Akechi laughed, finally venturing a glance out of the carriage. 

“I’ve been told. But really, just because something seems unrealistic doesn't mean you should give up on them. You'll get to it one day. Just gotta go for it, right?"

A pause settled between them as Akechi fell quiet. Akira took that moment to look out over Tokyo Bay that was stained in bold purples and pinks of the setting sun. From up here, it really did feel like he was floating in the air like all his struggles meant nothing up here.

"Almost feels like you can forget everything." He mumbled. "Like nothing down there matters."

He didn't hear the creak in the floor of the carriage, nor feel it rock ever so slightly. He got lost in his own thoughts, imagining that he was the hero in some story. Imagining that the world below was his responsibility to protect and up here—

Up here he existed in his own small world, flying above a city in turmoil that he would bring peace to. Up here was his sanctuary and he was sharing this place with someone he felt so drawn to, so enamored by.

“I’m glad you decided to come with me today, Akechi.”

“On this ‘not a date’?” He interjected and made Akira whip his attention towards the detective, who was standing above him. He craned his neck up to stare at him.

“What?”

"You’re a terrible liar. That  _ is _ why you called me out here, right? To confirm something? Or do I have it wrong?” There was no question in his voice though, just statements worded politely. However the hunger in Akechi’s dark eyes overrode his ability to articulate any sort of answer. He took his breath away, yet again.

All he could do was stare at him, mouth ajar.

This really wasn’t planned, wasn’t expected. And yet the person he liked, the person who wanted him dead, the person who seemed just as drawn to him was the same person that tilted his chin up so their eyes met once again, that who removed Akira's glasses—

That leaned down and pressed a deep, warm kiss on his lips.

He was past the clouds now, his chest thundering so loudly, his ears popped.

Akira's hands found Akechi's waist and he pulled him down closer. His lips parted ever so and the detective followed his lead, gliding his tongue over his own. He let out a soft gasp as Akechi's gloved fingers tangled in his hair and once again his mind blanked.

The only thing he could comprehend was that their kiss deepened, that it was getting hard to maintain the angle his neck was tilted at, that Akira wanted more of this. Akechi’s lips tasted of coffee and Akira was sorely disappointed it wasn’t coffee he had brewed for the detective himself. He hummed into the warmth of the kiss nonetheless and his own fingers curled around Akechi’s cardigan before the other pulled back, staring down at him with heavily veiled russet eyes. His heart skipped a few beats.

Akechi sat down beside him and Akira leaned into him, capturing his lips again as they rose to the top of the ride. This was unbearable, the confusion that welled inside of him. Did he really get through to him? Was he starting to break down those barriers? Did Akechi really like him this much? None of those logical thoughts mattered up here in the air, it was like he was flying towards an uncharted horizon of possibilities. Excitement and longing bubbled inside of him as he tangled his fingers in Akechi’s hair. He wanted more. He greedily bit at the detective’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue back over it. This was too much. This was  _ too  _ much.

Gloved hands were making their way under his shirt, the leather catching on his clammy skin but he didn’t care. He just needed more. And Akechi was right there with him, heated moans escaping his throat and Akira swallowed them. He was no longer thinking as he started to unbuckle Akechi’s belt and—

“Attention, your attention please" A voice made them both jump and separate. “Please make sure to grab your belongings before exiting the ride.”

Was it over  _ already _ ?

He stole a glance at Akechi who was scrambling to make himself look presentable. 

“Hurry.” He hissed, motioning to Akira’s clothing.

Shit, things were more heated than he realized. He straightened out his clothes and grabbed his bag. 

They were quiet when they exited, trying to recover from what just happened. Akira couldn’t contain the flush on his face but at least he wasn’t alone. Akechi looked just as ashamed of himself.

“So do… you wanna go up again?” He asked, throwing a thumb back towards the Ferris Wheel, earning a smack in the arm from the detective. 

“You’re insufferable.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“Bathroom then?”

A hint of disgust tainted Akechi’s face but he didn’t deny the invitation. At least not right away.

“It’s really late.” Akechi commented, checking his watch. “Hopefully we can catch the last train.” 

And then a wave of disappointment washed over him. He wasn’t ready to give up this day, especially since—

“Well then, do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I'm not an idiot, Kurusu. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. I would be a terrible detective if I didn't spot something so very obvious though." 

He didn’t respond.

"You call me out to Odaiba, a half an hour away from Shibuya to talk to me about Phantom Thieves business? Then treat me to coffee and an amusement park ride? Come now, I'm not dense like the others are. Your attraction to me is irrefutable."

“So you just kissed me.” Was the detective just confirming his suspicions? Was he really that obvious? Did he really just share his first kiss with someone who hated him? Was this just an act?

Did he really like him too? Hell they almost did more than make out on a Ferris Wheel after all.

"Yes, I did."

"So you like me."

"I never said that."

"So you don't like me?"

"I never said that ei-" But Akira was already closing the gap between them and stealing a kiss once again. This felt... amazing. Even on the ground, his problems still felt trivial and meaningless. Akira's head was still stuck in the clouds.

“You like me.” He grinned at him as Akechi swatted him in the head.

“Don’t kiss me in public, it’s rude.” The detective quipped back, crossing his arms. “I suppose you don’t have manners in the country.”

“Now that’s rude.” He laughed and rubbed his head. He kept his composure though, even if it was tempting just to pull Akechi into a bathroom and finish what they started. But there’d be time for that. He was sure of it.

“So public is off-limits but what about private? After all, your attraction to me is… irrefutable?” He couldn’t contain his grin as Akechi glared at him.

“I’ll pencil you into my schedule I guess.” 

Akira felt like he could take on anything right now. He wanted nothing more than a good bike and a beaten path in the countryside so he could scream victoriously. Nothing could stop him, absolutely nothing. He never intended for this to happen and even so, the seemingly inconceivable as connecting in such an intimate way to someone who seemed so far out of his reach. He could easily take ahold of Akechi’s hand if he so chose.

"I had fun today." He said as they got off the Ginza line together. Akechi turned to him and smiled.

"I did too, actually."

"We should do it again then," Another blush crept up the detective's neck at Akira's offer.

"Maybe we will go to Destinyland next. Or DestinySea or something."

It was awkward but not uncomfortable as they made plans. It almost was like ripping off a bandage, exposing a newly healed wound to fresh air for the first time. It was tender and clumsy, their conversation now but...

It felt good. Like they made some kind of impact on their futures together. It was still hard to wrap his head around the thought that they kissed, well made out, for several minutes in a giant Ferris Wheel. He was very happy he won his fight with Morgana earlier in the day.

"Well, tell me when you're home, okay?" Akira asked, barely able to keep the stupid grin off his face.

"Hmm." Akechi nodded and looked at his phone. "I'll message you as soon as I'm inside."

“I’ll hold you to it then…” He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go so soon.

It seemed Akechi didn’t want to either because neither of them left.

The moment between them didn’t simmer down to steam this time. It still hung over them like a looming cloud of tension and smoldered, boiling the very air around them.

“The first train to Yongenjaya starts at 4 AM.” Akira offered, throwing his hope out on a lifeline.

“Does it now?” The detective cradled his chin in his hand as he thought, a sly grin played on his lips. Those lips Akira wanted desperately to kiss again.

“Well, we better make sure you catch it then.”

That was the only invitation he needed, quickly sending a text to Futaba that he missed his train and was going to stay in a hotel. So much for getting home at a decent hour. Morgana was going to be so pissed at him but… it was worth it.

Morgana’s eyes were the only thing he saw as the sun began to rise, light filtering in through the dusty windows in the attic as he stumbled in.

“Where have you been?” He demanded, his fur standing on end.

Akira wasn’t even bothered. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t sleep much so the temptation of a half an hour nap was incredibly appealing to him before he had to wake up and go to school. 

“Out. I told you.” He yawned and stretched, his back aching in slight protest.

“Akira!” Morgana pounced on his stomach and perched himself on his chest. “I was worried about you!” 

“I told Futaba I had to get a capsule hotel. Akechi helped me find one. The beds are comfortable though.” He lied and rolled over, trying to dislodge the cat from standing on him. “You are heavier than you look, you know?” He closed his eyes.

“Come on, Akira! Of course I was worried. You went out with the guy who wants to kill you. Stop  _ grinning _ , I was really scared he just offed you.”

He buried his face in his pillow to try to make his face as neutral as possible before looking at Morgana again. “And I’m here, I’m fine. Sorry I made you worry.”

The feline let out a growl and continued to just stare at him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well how did it go? Did you at least find out anything?”

Oh, he found out tons, but none of the information about Akechi’s… or Goro’s sensitivities would do much to satisfy Morgana’s questions. 

“Hmm, not really.” He stifled another yawn with his pillow, hoping that his friend would just drop the conversation and let him rest for a few minutes.

“Really? Wait! It was a bust? Nothing changed?”

He peered up at his teammate and thought about it for a moment. “I think… I think I got through to him actually.” He smiled. “It was a good day, nothing bad happened. Maybe if I keep trying, something will change.”

Morgana’s flattened ears told Akira he was skeptical but—

Maybe, just maybe there was a chance. They had fun, they laughed, they thoroughly enjoyed each other’s company and bodies and…

It was enough for him. He wasn’t going to give up, especially now. After all, opportunity knocks just once… and the payoff was incredible.

“It doesn’t seem like a realistic outcome, Akira.”

He reached out, scratching behind Morgana’s ears before offering a reassuring smile. “Just because something seems unrealistic doesn't mean you should give up on it.” He repeated the same advice he offered to the detective. 

“I suppose you’re right…” Morgana sighed loudly. “You gotta get up for school soon.”

“Hmm, just going to nap for a little bit. Wake me up okay?”

He didn’t even wait for Morgana’s answer before he drifted off to a world high in the sky with dazzling lights where none of his troubles, none of his doubts, mattered anymore. A place where he and Goro would save the world together, hand in hand with the rest of the Phantom Thieves and justice would be served. Even though he knew, deep down, it was all probably a lie, it was still nice to imagine. Much like his younger days when he destroyed villainous aliens on the beach until his throat burned with salt water and his legs ached with exhaustion.

Even if it was a lie...

At least he had this day to look back and remember the good times. At least Akechi Goro had this too, some happiness in a deep sea of uncertainty. Maybe it would make a difference, maybe it wouldn't. But it was worth the risk.

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading,  
> my twitter is @chromiekins.


End file.
